Jessie Prescott
'''Jessie Prescott '''is a fun-loving and friendly 20 year old Texan. She has big dreams for New York and is determined to see them all come true, and she starts with becoming the nanny of The Ross Family. As of Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation she is dating Tony, the doorman of their pent house. She is portrayed by Debby Ryan. History Jessie was born and raised in Fort Hood, a rural town in Texas. Her father is in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. she moved to New York. She was given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri, saw her out on the street. She denied, but was hired anyway. She then moved into Ross Manor where she met the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 13-year old who tries to reshape the world, Ravi, an 11-year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US, and Luke, the 13-year old(just to let you know:cameron boyce is the only cute boy in the world) American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman who she goes OUT with, and Bertram, the frosty butler who helps and also can be lazy at one point if his job.He also helps out with jessie .Sometimes! Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. Also, in the Star Wars' episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to New York City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Ross kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Description Jessie has fair skin, red hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Relationships Emma Ross Out of the Ross family, Jessie seems to have the closest relationship with Emma, most likely because she is closer to her age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. Luke Ross While Jessie takes no romantical interest in Luke whatsoever, throughout the first season Luke is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. During the second season, Luke seems to understand that she is not interested, but every now and then he tries to flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. Ravi Ross Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Zuri Ross She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her....eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axel. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids out with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. Tony Chicolini Tony is Jessie's boyfriend. In the episode The Trouble with Tessie, Jessie begins to believe that Tony is taking way too many steps in their relationships, such as asking her to move in with him, meet his parents, and even go as far as proposing to her. At the restaurant where she is meeting Tony's parents, they find a ring in their food, causing Jessie to have a huge flipout in front of everyone. Tony tells her he wasn't planning to do anything else, and he wasn't going to get married for years. Career Jessie Prescott currently works as a nanny to a rich family. To begin with, Mr. Prescott, her father, didn't approve of her getting a job, as a nanny, in 2011, but she claimed that he chilled, when he had heard she had a great job in New York. Zuri, a seven year old girl, invited her to be her nanny and she met the three other kids. Christina Ross let her work, as a nanny. However she was almost fired -- by saying that they weren't there for their child Emma. In Jessie's Big Break, she made friends with famous actress, Shaylee Michaels and got a job as a stuntwoman- even though she wasn't technically registered as one. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *World Wide Web of Lies *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *Diary of a Mad Newswoman *Break-Up and Shape-Up *GI Jessie Trivia *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there which make Emma and Zuri disgusted. *Jessie knows how to fly/land a plane, as shown in We Are So Grounded. *A running gag is shown when Emma says "Have you seen her....." about Jessie. **Have you seen her eat Nachos? **Have you seen her eat Barabque? **Have you seen her toenails? **Have you seen her clothes? *Every time she gives speeches at funerals, she turns them into sob-stories about the boy who made her pay for a new transmission and then dumped her. She's still paying her credit card. (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling) *Lots of people and fans thought that Jessie's last name was O'Keefe but it was Prescott. *A slight recuring gag is Jessie will attempt to do something to make herself look cool (like walk in really high heels or put on dark sunglasses) only for her to mess it up. *According to Luke, in Badfellas, Jessie is a bad singer. But in One Day Wonders, she can sing very well. *Similarly, in Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year, her songwriting is described as terrible, but in One Day Wonders, the song she wrote was really good. *It is shown Jessie and Emma have the same size feet, but according to both Bertram and Emma, Jessie's feet are slightly larger. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family